Campanas
by Jazmin1396
Summary: ...Rivaille junto con todas sus proezas había quedado allá, sucio de barro y sangre. Eren pensó sombríamente que le molestaría. En algún momento oyó decir del Sargento que nada le daría más asco que ser tragado por un titán. Pues pensaba que más asco le daría pudrirse entre la maleza. Advertencia: BL


Campanas

_Notas: "Campanas" nació de una frase de John Donne. "La muerte de cualquier hombre me disminuye, porque yo formo parte de la humanidad; por tanto, nunca mandes a nadie a preguntar por quién doblan las campanas: doblan por ti." Es interesante la forma en la que se acopla a la realidad de SNK._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es todo obra y gracia de Hajime-dono._

_Beta reader: Un lindo y amable jovencito que aceptó la indecorosa propuesta de volverse mi beta. Doumo, Victo-kun!_

La fortaleza lucía muerta. Desde la suciedad y escombros en los que se había intentado simular un lecho para el cuerpo de Eren, él mismo no sabía si aún conservaba la vida. En algún momento creyó que en efecto había muerto y llegó a la conclusión de que morir no estaba tan mal después de todo.

En la oscuridad sintió cierta tibieza irradiar para luego estrellarse suavemente contra su rostro, dificultosamente abrió los ojos y su corazón dio un leve salto, pues conocía la negra y lisa cabellera.

-Eren- susurró en una exclamación apagada, cerca de su rostro para verificar la respiración del muchacho. Desafortunadamente no le quedaban fuerzas para dirigirle alguna palabra en respuesta al rostro pálido y desecho en sufrimiento que le ofrecía una mirada extrañamente cálida, con miles de demandas y confesiones en los ojos tan enrojecidos por huir del llanto.

Sin embargo juntó la energía suficiente para inquirir lo inevitable.

-¿Rivaille?

Ante esto, Mikasa solo atinó a bajar la mirada y negar levemente con la cabeza. En ese momento, Eren se desvaneció.

No había nada que podía hacer. Entre sueños teñidos de rojo vio al Sargento de espaldas, de bruces contra el suelo con las afiladas hojas del equipo quebradas, pero asidas firmemente a sus manos. Al despertar descubrió que podía erguirse por sí mismo, con la cabeza pesándole media tonelada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

El mejor soldado de la humanidad había caído en batalla.

Honorablemente.

Como se supone que debía ser.

Eso nadie lo creyó al inicio, incluso Pixis se molestó internamente al presenciar lo que en su momento calificó como una broma de pésimo gusto. Luego, en la soledad de su oficina se permitió soltar un largo suspiro en forma de lamento seguido por unas pocas lágrimas que recorrieron los surcos labrados por el tiempo en su rostro, dedicándole un par de botellas a la memoria del legendario Sargento.

Irvin transitaba por entre la Legión como alma en pena o zombie, dando no más órdenes de las necesarias y mirando siempre al frente, pero no como antes, pues la verdad es que delante suyo no veía sino negrura, con unas cuantas sombras pálidas que se le hacían familiares y lo miraban con una mescla de preocupación y pena.

Había pasado una semana y los supervivientes aún recordaban el horror. Ciertamente la esperanza de la humanidad se había perdido. La expresión de piedra que forzaban todos antes de cada misión era un intento por sumergir tan profundo como podían al monstruo de esperanza y terror que amenazaban con dominarles, con sólo una determinación entre sien y sien: Hacerlo bien y regresar completos. Vivos estaba por demás decirlo, la verdad es que aún si no, ninguno deseaba que algún titán se quedara con un sanguinolento souvenir proveniente de su persona.

Pero Rivaille junto con todas sus proezas había quedado allá, sucio de barro y sangre. Eren pensó sombríamente que le molestaría. En algún momento oyó decir del Sargento que nada le daría más asco que ser tragado por un titán. Pues pensaba que más asco le daría pudrirse entre la maleza.

Mikasa le ayudaba a sobreponerse en tanto sus músculos obedecían a recuperar el tono después del postramiento y Armin aún lidiaba con las muletas que utilizaría hasta que su rodilla se repusiera del trauma.

-No puedo creerlo. Aún no.- Le confesó a su hermana, mirando el panorama de estrellas fulgurantes y un bosque aparentemente impenetrable cubriendo el horizonte. Sobre la muralla, como hacía cada noche desde que había recobrado la movilidad.

-Eren…-Mikasa no sabía si debía decirle, pero la tristeza había anidado en el rostro de su hermano y amenazaba con nunca salir.- Fue una orden del Sargento.- Ante el silencio y la confusión de Eren, decidió seguir.- El Sargento me dijo… -en realidad fue más una súplica que una orden o petición- que te sacara de ahí.

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron por la noticia. Una punzada fría en el pecho amenazó con derribarlo, pero lo resistió con entereza. Mikasa besó a su hermano en la frente, como rara vez lo hacía, y lo dejó en soledad después. Balanceándose con el equipo tridimensional, a varios minutos de allí susurró para sí que eso era lo mejor, que ya era un hombre y no iría a cortarse las venas en pos de la muerte de su superior.

El problema es que Rivaille era más que eso. Fue un compañero, un amigo que lo arrastraba a golpes por cada falta y más recientemente fue un amante. Era la persona que compartía su calor en las noches heladas y lo besaba con tal vehemencia que terminaba rendido a sus pies, justo frente a las caderas del Sargento para seguir con la batalla ahí abajo.

Sabía que eso sucedería algún día, amar en medio de una guerra inacabable era peligroso, aun aceptando riesgos y consecuencias de antemano, pero había decidido hacerlo. Solo que no sabía que iba a dolerle tanto.

En medio de estas cavilaciones vio por entre la humedad de sus ojos y la negrura de la noche un objeto que se movía a la distancia, lentamente, como un excéntrico pequeño de dos metros. Matar titanes era lo que inundaba su cabeza ardida de rabia y dolor. No pensó en alarmar a los demás, especialmente por el hecho de que era de noche y todos sabían que los titanes eran nulamente activos en la oscuridad. Descendiendo por Rose a toda velocidad ni siquiera pensó si tendría el gas suficiente para acabar con la amenaza y regresar o si las cuchillas estarían bien afiladas, todo lo que quería era sentir una pizca de su venganza consumada.

Acercándose al objetivo se asombró, era en realidad un caballo y terminando con la distancia pudo apreciar con horror que se trataba del caballo de Rivaille quien traía el cuerpo del sargento. Confirmando sus sospechas tuvo que ahogar un grito.

Rivaille no estaba muerto, aunque si inconsciente y curiosamente limpio. O relativamente limpio, observó después. Llevó al exhausto caballo que seguramente no había comido más que unas pocas hierbas hacía varios días dentro de la muralla e hizo sonar la alarma, todos tenían que saberlo.

En tanto los médicos reconocían el milagro de que Rivaille sobreviviera en esas condiciones, Eren no paraba de llorar por el choque emocional. Quería hablarle, protegerle entre sus brazos, besarlo y follarlo, todo a la vez, pero consideró que Irvin lo mataría si le ponía un dedo encima en ese estado. El comandante no podía evitar la felicidad que exteriorizaba, pues la esperanza trae consigo sufrimiento y él había alimentado sin querer, la esperanza de que un día vería a Rivaille llegar por las puertas de esa muralla, tan campante como siempre, tratando a todos como basura con su natural indiferencia y con esa sonrisa casi imperceptible con la que por lo general respondía a una invitación para una gran borrachera.

Cuando por fin recuperó el sentido y le fueron concedidos un par de minutos de privacidad a su lado a base de reiteradas súplicas, lo primero que hizo fue quedarle mirando desde el marco de la puerta cerrada.

–Estuve a poco de morir, pero no tengo lepra, mocoso.– Le dijo con la intención de que se acercara unos metros. – ¿Cómo está mi caballo? – preguntó mirando hacia la ventana.

–B-bien, Sargento. – Le respondió sentándose al borde del lecho.

–¿Lo ves? Por eso lo amo. –Mientras recordaba el servicio incondicional que el animal le había prestado con mucha gratitud, observó cómo el rostro del chico se enrojecía–Pero a ti también, idiota.

Por supuesto que no comparaba a Eren con el caballo, a fin de cuentas a este último le debía la vida. No. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, de hecho fue muy común una vez derribada la primera muralla que protegía al Sargento, especialmente después de un par de orgasmos entre el heno de alguna caballeriza.

–Ya deja esa sonrisa, no quiero imaginarme la puta Magdalena que fuiste estos días. – De hecho no hacía falta imaginárselo, Irvin se lo había contado mientras contrabandeaba ron* en la habitación del convaleciente y por otro lado, en su lugar probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo, obviamente en privado.

Eren se puso serio de inmediato cuando escuchó a Hanji entrar en tropel como una horda de titanes para lanzarse hacia el enfermo.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías, enano! -La situación de por sí era hilarante, desde Irvin tratando de ingresar para detener a la científica hasta los tres soldados en una pequeña cama chirriante, con Hanji en un estado de júbilo absoluto zarandeando al Sargento con enérgico cariño, Eren víctima de un ataque de nervios tratando de protegerlo y Rivaille pensando que mejor debió dejarse morir cuando pudo.

_Traté de hacerlo drama, angst y puro dolor… pero no pude. Sencillamente amo a Rivaille y vivo me sirve para emparejarlo, entriarlo o hacer una orgía con él si me place._

_*La mención al ron se debe al reiterado uso que le da Hessefan en sus fics y... al hecho de que me intoxiqué con él hace pocos días. Hablando de Hessefan, feliz cumpleaños atrasado, mujer! No sabía que las dos éramos piscis pixies pixis xD_

_Un abrazo :3_


End file.
